


Your Heart So Close To Mine

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Meetings, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, One Night Stands, tavern meetings, that simply lead into more, when you're the liaison from the admirality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: An alternate first time meeting between James and Thomas.





	Your Heart So Close To Mine

James can’t stop watching the man across the tavern floor. He’s never seen him in here before, James would have remembered him. Blonde and blue-eyed and tall, from the lean slouch of his body against the tavern wall, to the length of the arm draped along the back of the wooden bench. Oh, James definitely would have remembered him.

The man’s not a sailor or a merchant. James can tell that at one shrewd glance. A gentleman then, most likely here for the same purpose as himself. One didn’t frequent the Cock & Bull solely for its drink, not unless one is extremely poor.

The stranger sits back in the shadows, watching everything happening around him, from the wench serving drinks at the counter to the tavern boy scurrying back and forth with his tray to the men drinking around him. He meets James’s gaze without fear every time they catch each other’s eye across the room. James’s pulse quickens at the assessing look in his eyes every time they do.

What’s better though is the way the man looks at him when he thinks James isn’t looking. The hunger in his gaze is so open then, it makes James weak-kneed even though he’s currently seated. He imagines that gaze focused on him as their bodies slide together and his cock swells in his breeches then and there. James imagines tasting him, and wonders what the best approach to this is.

Just when he’s debating whether to offer to buy the man a drink, the blonde man rises and walks over to where James is sitting in an opposite corner. “May I join you?”

His voice is low and pleasant; his eyes warm as they look questioningly at James, waiting for an answer.

James nods. “Of course.” He nods at the chair opposite him.

The man takes it and sits down. “Thank you.”

His knees brush James under the table but he doesn’t pull away. James feels warmth gathering in his cheeks. He can’t remember the last time simply being so close to another man made him feel like this. Possibly never.

“I was wondering whether you’d care for a drink?”

The blonde smiles. “I’d like that.” He nods at the pint James has before him. “One of those will do.”

James raises his arm, signaling the tavern boy to bring them both a round. He catches the blonde watching the motion of his arm, eyeing the muscle there underneath James’s coat, and smirks faintly as he lowers it back down to rest on the table.

There’s a brief moment of awkwardness as they wait for the ale. It’s easier with sailors, James muses. They know the importance of haste and settling the matter as soon as possible. There is no confusion, just an exchange of spit, oil if it’s available, and then flesh to flesh, that fleeting satisfaction, and then it’s done.

Still, James admits, it’s certainly pleasant enough to simply sit here with an attractive man, even if all James wants to do is take his clothes from his body piece by piece until he’s spread bare beneath James and James can suck his cock. He wonders how fair the hair at the man’s groin will be. Soft to the touch, most likely. As for his cock…well, James imagines that fits nicely with his height.

At last the tavern boy returns with their drinks and sets them down. James gives him a coin as the blonde man starts to reach for his own purse.

“There’s no need.” James says quickly.

“Ah.” The man says, slightly awkward. “Thank you.”

They meet each other’s gaze and this time they both look away quickly.

James takes a long drink of his ale. His palms are sweating. Why is this so difficult with this man? He simply wants; why can’t they just go?

“I’m Thomas by the way.” The man says after a moment.

James pauses. It’s not usual to exchange names, but he’s not opposed to it entirely. Sometimes it’s nice to know the name of the man you’re fucking.

“James.” He offers at last. There are a hundred other men named James in London. That one admission won’t haunt him.

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Thomas says, his gaze lingering on James’s lips.

James smiles, slightly embarrassed at the way the man is admiring him. He’s not used to this. It’s something akin to courtship and they don’t do that. Not men like him. It’s simply not what’s done.

What can they speak of without giving themselves away? Nothing. The frustration stings at him and he’s half tempted to just leave then and there, and go find some sailor from another ship. Someone who knows what he wants without him having to spell it out. It’s agony to sit here with a man, who somehow makes him want _more_ , even without touching him.

At last James decides to be bold and be damned with the consequences. “I saw the way you look at me when you thought I didn’t notice.”

Thomas looks momentarily disconcerted and then. “Can we…That is.” The words falter on his tongue, the slightly embarrassed look returning to his face.

“I have a room.” James says quietly.

And there it is. This is the moment where the other accepts what’s being offered and takes up the danger with him, or retreats and declines and pretends that none of this ever happened at all. James doesn’t blame other men for their hesitancy; he blames the law, the crown, England herself for the way men fear for their lives if their true natures are known in the light of day.

Thomas’s eyes burn into his. “Take me there.”

*  *  *

James leads the way, aware of the man following him, of the simple weight of Thomas’s presence at his back.

They walk a short ways to the inn where James is lodging. They don’t talk as they climb the stairs to his room. He unlocks the door and steps inside, holding it for Thomas to enter. It’s not much, but it’s private and safe. And the bed is big enough for two.

The door is closed and bolted. James turns then, only be pressed back against the door with a hungry embrace. Thomas’s arms slip close around him, hesitantly but with such need James’s body can’t help responding in like measures.

“I couldn’t stop staring at you.” Thomas whispers. “I wanted to touch you all evening. I need to kiss you.”

“What are you waiting for?” James breathes, his heart racing with desire and excitement.

Thomas lowers his mouth to brush his lips softly across James’s and it’s James who clasps his hand around his neck and whispers. “More.”

They kiss fevered and hot, just pressed hard against the door. James’s hand tangles in Thomas’s shirt, dragging him even closer. Somehow their coats are discarded and they stumble backwards to the bed.

Thomas falls back upon it and James straddles him, gazing down at him.

“I want you to fuck me.” He says bluntly.

Thomas’s eyes widen and then he licks his lips, reaching up to guide James’s mouth down to his. “I would like nothing more.”

“Good.” James can’t hide his pleasure at that. His cock juts eagerly against his breeches and Thomas’s hand reaches up to press against it.

He sucks in a breath, gazing at James. “Take off your clothes.”

“Only if you take off yours.” James counters and Thomas smiles.

Their boots and clothes are strewn upon the floor and finally James is able to gaze fully upon Thomas’s body.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?”

“Just pleased to see that my earlier assessments were correct.” James says.

“Oh?” Thomas leans back against the headboard. “And what assessments were these?”

“That this…” James lets his fingers brush across the golden hair at Thomas’s groin, “is very fair indeed, and this,” he lets his fingers drift lower, dancing along the satisfying length of Thomas’s cock, “is well suited to your height.”

Thomas’s laugh bubbles out of him and he looks at James with pure amusement. “I’m glad it pleases you.”

“I’m glad you came over to me.” James says honestly. He moves in, straddling Thomas’s hips to kiss him. The desire in him surges up in full force, desperate and starving for touch.

Thomas’s arms go around him and it feels so natural to be held by him James can’t help marveling at it. Even though he wants more, he wants Thomas to fuck him, he can’t help feeling it would be a fine way to spend a night, just resting in Thomas’s arms.

But the heat of Thomas’s cock nudging between his legs makes him suck in a breath. Tonight he wants more, no matter how simply being in Thomas’s embrace makes him feel.

He draws back. “Are you ready?”

“If you had any idea.” Thomas murmurs.

James grins. He reaches over to the small shelf beside his bed and takes the oil he hides there. Thomas watches him wordlessly as James slicks his fingers and presses them inside himself.

James does this himself because frankly he doesn’t trust anyone else to know that he’s as ready as he needs to be, but from the look in Thomas’s eyes, James can imagine trusting him that much. Not that they’re going to meet again after tonight, but he can certainly let himself imagine it.

Finally he deems himself ready for Thomas’s cock and removes his fingers, wiping them on his mattress.

Thomas’s still silent as he watches James position himself.

James gazes back at him and pauses. “What?”

“Nothing.” Thomas shakes his head. “It’s just…all I want to do is touch you, but I don’t want to rush you.”

James stares at him and then he gives a surprised little laugh and simply sinks down upon Thomas’s cock.

Thomas gasps. His hands slide up James’s arms, touching his chest.

“Rush me.” James says breathlessly. “Fuck me.”

Thomas’s eyes darken and his hips press up in an instant response.

It feels so good; James wants to shout aloud with his pleasure. Obviously he can’t do that, so instead he settles for kissing Thomas.

They move in tandem and James loses himself in the familiar unfamiliar touch and slide of their bodies together. It’s entirely new with Thomas, every thrust of his cock, every caress of his fingertips, it all raises James to new heights of passion.

“James.” Thomas’s voice is strained. “I’m close.” He starts to pull away and James captures his face in his hands, gazing deeply into Thomas’s eyes.

“I want you to finish in me.” He says and Thomas shudders helplessly at his words, his body reacting to James’s confession.

James kisses him, riding out the waves of pleasure as he wraps a hand around his own cock and then, Thomas’s hand closes over his and they work together until James spills over their mingled fingers.

He eases off Thomas’s cock and for a moment the uncertainty creeps in. He should make Thomas leave, it’d be safer.

He doesn’t want him to.

“Do you want me to go?” Thomas’s hand lingers on his arm.

James shakes his head. He rolls over and wraps an arm around Thomas. “Not just yet.”

Thomas sighs softly. “Good.” He kisses James’s hair and they lie together, holding each other, just a little while longer.

 *  *  *

_One week later:_

“Lord Thomas Hamilton?” James says, as he approaches the man at the top of the steps. The man in question turns around to face him expectantly.

They both freeze.

In all his worst imaginings, James has somehow never managed to come up with this particular scenario. The man before him, the man he’s been assigned to work with at the admiralty’s orders, is…

The man in question pales slightly at the sight of James standing before him.

“ _You’re_ the liaison sent from the admiralty?”

“Yes.” James says stiffly. He wishes desperately he’d never opened his mouth, never agreed when Admiral Hennessey had spoken to him of it, and most of all, that he had never looked up to see that blue-eyed gaze across the tavern looking back at him.

“Perhaps we should talk in private.” Hamilton says at last and turns sharply. It’s his turn to lead the way; James’s turn to follow in silence.

Hamilton leads him down the steps and off into a corridor leading to a small room where he shuts the door. Once it’s just the two of them in private, he sweeps the wig from his head and drops it on the table, muttering something under his breath that sounds suspiciously foul.

James declines to ask the man to repeat himself. He’s fairly he can imagine his sentiments.

Hamilton straightens up and gazes at James with troubled eyes. “I confess, I didn’t quite imagine this meeting going like this.” He bites his lip like there’s more he’s barely keeping himself from speaking.

“Nor I.” James mutters.

Hamilton searches his face but doesn’t speak. They can’t pretend it never happened, can they? They have to discuss it, and yet James wishes the earth would simply open up and swallow him into its depths rather than do such a thing. He’s had this man’s cock inside him for fuck’s sake. How is Hamilton supposed to view him as a man worthy of aiding him in this endeavor?

“Well?” Hamilton says at last. “Have you nothing to say?”

“Why did you do that?” James asks finally. Since Lord Hamilton requires some sort of answer from him and he can’t simply pretend that he has no memory of the encounter when it’s all he’s been able to think about for the past week. He swallows thickly, trying not to let the rush of memories overwhelm him even now.

“Why did I go to the tavern?” Thomas looks surprised at the question, and he’s somehow Thomas again, though James has no right to call him by his name, not now. “I thought the answer to that was apparent.”

James looks away. “I mean, my lord, why did you…”

“Why did I let you think I was just a common man and not a lord?” Thomas finishes for him.

“I’ll wager no one has ever taken you for common.” James mutters with a wry twist of his lips, then looks aghast at himself.

“There.” Thomas murmurs faintly, but clearly amused all the same. “Would you speak to me like that if we had met for the first time today and had no knowledge of the other?”

“Probably not.” James is forced to admit. “Perhaps? I…I don’t know.”

“I went under the guise that I did because I wanted to simply enjoy have myself that night and not have to...” Thomas hesitates and sighs. “…guard myself every moment, as my father’s son. The burden of that title often makes it hard to live as I wish.”

He falls silent, looking away from James, out the window.

“What now?” James asks when it becomes apparent Thomas isn’t going to speak any further.

Thomas turns back to look at him. “I suppose, if you want to be reassigned I can speak with Admiral Hennessey about it.”

James pauses. “Me? Don’t you want me to be reassigned?” His isn’t the main reputation at stake here.

Thomas blinks at him. “No.”

The quiet but firm utterance of the word shocks James. He can’t speak as Thomas sighs once more and turns to pace slightly.

“I…know it’s probably the sensible course of action to take, but no. That is not my wish.”

“What…” James’s voice is slightly hoarse. “What is your wish then, my lord?”

Thomas glances over his shoulder at him. “I had thought I’d already made that clear.”

He can’t mean what James thinks he means. He’s a lord. The social gulf between them is now a chasm and James is on the other side. There is no denying that.

Thomas gazes at him. “If you no longer hold a similar desire, I understand, but…”

“How can you want to take that risk?” James blurts out. “Merely for the sake of fucking me?”

Thomas’s laugh startles them both. “It’s not just the fucking.” He says dryly. “Though, I admit, that has its appeal.”

James’s mouth is dry; he wants to sink through the floorboards with embarrassment for the heat that Thomas’s gaze sends through his body. He’ll die, he’ll simply die here in this room.

“But you…to get a chance to know the young man I met in that tavern, a man I haven’t gone a day, or hardly an hour since then, without thinking of and wishing…that we had had more time together.”

“Oh.” James says softly.

Thomas stands there, a forlorn expression casting a shadow upon his face. “As I said, if you don’t hold similar desire...”

James hesitates and then he goes to him. Standing before Thomas, he reaches up and kisses him, his hand clasping Thomas’s cheek as their mouths meet.

 Perhaps it isn’t his place to be the bold one, to make the first move here and kiss a lord. But as his lips touch Thomas’s, he can’t help thinking this is the only place he wants to be.


End file.
